In previous works entitled “Improved Materials, Treatment Compositions, and Material Laminates, with Carbon Nanotubes” (WO 2015/063701), the formation of composite with carbon nanotubes (CNTs) for increasing protection levels and strength properties of materials such as glass laminates was demonstrated. When applied to glass, the strength properties of CNTs incorporated composite laminates showed a 50% increase while the original composite laminates without CNTs showed only a 20% increase. The substantial increase of the glass strength with the CNTs incorporated composite laminates can be attributed to the CNT network forming between the glass surface and the composite laminates during the drying/curing process. The CNT network together with the composite is more effective to dispatch the impact stress generated by foreign projectiles comparing to the composite laminates alone.
A graphitic or organic/inorganic nanocomposite is discussed herein that enables a water based spray-on application to be used to enhance strength, structural integrity, improve adhesion, or combinations thereof. The graphitic or organic/inorganic nanocomposite allows for spray-on application to quickly and economically strengthen a material coated with the graphitic or organic/inorganic nanocomposite. For example, the graphitic or organic/inorganic nanocomposite may be utilized to strengthen existing glazing to resist impacts, such as in hurricane prone areas, which will have an enormous impact on the ability of building envelopes to withstand high wind speeds.